


You're All I Need

by BooStar



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, i'm rubbish at tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooStar/pseuds/BooStar
Summary: Medic just wanted sleep. But he ended up with something a lot better.





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the coolest dude ever; my best friend Callum. <3

2am. Not the best time to be working on an experiment.  
Medic sighed and gazed at the night sky. He was incredibly tired, but was too stressed to sleep.  
He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly.                                                                                                                                                                                   
"Zhis is ridiculous... Even Archimedes is asleep.." Medic angrily mumbled, putting his glasses back on.                                                                                                             

After a few more minutes of restlessness, he decided to go for a walk. It was beautifully quiet without the rest of the team around. He strolled through the empty corridors before eventually walking outside. He quickly regretted his decision, as it was ridiculously cold. But something caught his attention. A person.                                                     

"'Ey, Doc." Sniper greeted, staring at the stars, "Why're you up at this time o' night?"                                                                                                                                                 
Medic sighed, "Ah, I couldn't sleep." he sat down on the grass next to Sniper, "I've been too busy with projects again."                                                                                                  
Sniper glanced at Medic. After a slight hesitation, he replied,                                                                                                                                                                                
"Ya really oughta look after yerself." He looked away fairly quickly, blushing faintly, "I mean, y'know, we don't want ya to get ill."                                                                         
Spy had found out a few weeks earlier that Sniper had a crush on Medic. Almost everyone knew.  
(Except for Scout, because nobody trusted him to keep a secret.)                                                                                                                                                                               
Medic smiled,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             
"I appreciate your concern."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   
He gently kissed Sniper's forehead, making Sniper blush even more.                                                                                                                                                                     
"Y-yeah.. y-you're welcome..." Sniper stuttered, trying to look away from Medic's adorable smile.                                                                                                                               
Medic laughed sweetly and hugged Sniper, "Don't worry...  
"... I already know."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              
A slightly surprised silence filled the air.                                                                                                                                                                                                               
"Did... did Spy tell ya?" Sniper mumbled, struggling to find the right words to say.                                                                                                                                                
"Ja."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       
Another slightly awkward silence.                                                                                                                                                                                                                           
"And... you.. you don't mind?" Sniper asked, finally brave enough to look at Medic.                                                                                                                                               
Medic grinned,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      
"Of course I don't mind... I feel exactly zhe same way, liebling."                                                                                                                                                                             
Sniper smiled and pulled Medic into a passionate kiss.                                                                                                                                                                                          
Eventually, Medic fell asleep, still wrapped in Sniper's warm embrace. And at that moment, Medic realised; he didn't need projects. He didn't need experiments. He didn't need stress. He just needed Sniper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fanfic soooo.. please don't judge it too much!


End file.
